Below the Weedy Hollow
by Cheetari
Summary: Everyone thought they would be together forever; Gene deals with a break-up.


While I have enjoyed Outlaw Star for about a decade I am no closer to owning it than I was after my first screening. Maybe if I had focused more on Gene and pals instead of school I could have made something of myself!

Guess what! Here is another disclaimer, I hope I upload this correctly since first time isn't always a charm not to mention the extra challenge of only using the "smart" phone. Obviously smart is relative and I feel that my phone must have rode the short bus most days. So goodluck, to you, to me, this will get figured out.

Below the Weedy Hollow

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. How the hell did I let her do this to me again?" Gene was drunk, he was tired, he was hungry, but mostly he was drunk. The sun was already creeping over the horizon, at this point little more than a deflated basketball, at least that was all he could think about. Crushed. Broken. Useless. He gave up on sleep hours earlier, leaving the cool confines of the air conditioned compound for the warm sticky summer air. Outside was loud, crickets chirped, june bugs buzzed and Gene found it easier to relax. The metal and concrete compound was too quiet, too lonely. Deep down Gene knew he only had himself to blame, but "..stupid bitch..." he was too stubborn to fully accept it. He reached into his lounge pants pocket and pulled out his hitter and lighter. He knew it would be temporary, but he still wanted it. He filled the hitter, struck the lighter, and waited for the smokey goodness to sink in. His eyes got droopy as he watched the stars fade and the sun rise and inflate "if the sun can rise sink and rise, then I can too."

Jim awoke to his alarm at 8am sharp. He immediately thought of Gene and walked across the hall to his room. He knocked lightly and waited. He hoped Gene came back home to the compound, but knew it was wishfull thinking. Jim saw the note that she left for him before Gene got back from a job. He knocked again a little louder. Gene had seen the note, Jim heard the main door slam and ran downstairs to greet him, but he only caught a glimpse of red hair leaving and shreds of paper floating downwards. He knocked a final time on Gene's door and there was still no answer. Jim was to worried to help himself and peeked inside the small room. He sighed; he knew Gene wouldn't be there and had been too hopeful earlier. He didn't blame Gene, he wouldn't want to be here either if he was in his place. There were toys in every room, including the bathroom where Jim had now stepped into the shower and onto a space ninja action figure. Jim sighed and reached for the shampoo, he couldn't help but notice her shampoo next to his.

Jim knew he got distracted with his thoughts when he was startled by the door swinging open "...sorry buddy gotta piss.." he heard Gene stammer. "Get out of here aniki!" Jim playfully responded, but Gene was silent as he finished his business, which made him uneasy. "What are we doing today?" Jim asked. Gene barely mumbled a "whatever" and left, heading back to his room. Jim didn't know what to do; what to say, but he wished he did.

Gene opened his door, but hesitated to go inside. He was too keen on the memories in there. Instead he slouched down in the doorway, taking advantage of being mopey while knowing Jim wasn't coming out until the water turned off. As he peered towards the dresser he let himself remember. She was always the first to wake up and get dressed. Gene usually woke up when she was coming back from the shower, hearing the door click. He liked stupidly pretending to be asleep and waiting for her to unclasp the towel and open the dresser drawers. He would sneak up behind her and get to feel the soft curves he had been gazing at moments before. She always giggled and said she thought I was still asleep. She smelled lovely out of the shower too, strawberry was his favorite. Speaking of strawberries, that was the color of her luscious lips. Kissing them was like... was like... "stupid bitch." Gene shook his head to clear it from such ridiculous things as sappy love games with a whore. He had to think of something else anything. His eyes wandered desperately for any distraction, but instead found the little red wagon with the stuffed Mr. Waddles inside. Now that his chest ached from inside out, he wished he hung onto his hatred over the dresser longer. He curled up tighter in the doorway, trying to hold the pain in. Then the water turned off. Gene took a few deep breathes to calm himself, but the effort was in vain. He slumped even lower on the floor and covered his face with his roughed up hands. He wanted to get away from the hall where Jim would be, but couldn't gather the energy. The door knob clicked followed by Jim's light footsteps into the hall. Gene was relieved when Jim began walking towards his room on the other end. He finally managed to get up when he heard Jim's door click closed. Not knowing where to go, he went back outside and sat under the same tree he had hours earlier.

Jim dressed and re-entered the hall, not knowing how to help Gene, but wanting to. Gene apparently had other plans and had left. Jim knew he would be working alone today.

Under the shade of the tree, Gene plucked a dandelion from the ground and contemplated as he twirled it in his hand. What made Harry MacDougal so fucking special? The dandelion head snapped off "nothing is what" Gene announced aloud. His thoughts went back to her lips, her strawberry red lips, and her shiny black hair, sleek and wet after her shower. Wet, Gene sighs, even her wet was worth remembering, the slight sweetness in taste and smell. She would try to get dressed, and he would playfully steal each article she held up. She always pretended to get frustrated and would start taking off his clothes while announcing he had to be naked then too. That sweet innocent look she had only made the prospect of "tapping that" all the hotter. She always switched to her coy smile as she slid her hands down his boxers. What a tease she was too, gently calling the hardness out with smooth strokes that left you feeling electrified. Then shed would shyly crawl back under the blankets of the king size bed. Gene shivered. That's when it got really good. She would call out any number of things to get her partner into bed, anywhere from "Gene, I need you now" to "hurry up, this pussy won't fuck itself." Gene really didn't need prompting, but enjoyed it nonetheless. He couldn't wait to get his hands, tongue, dick on her, or in her. And the noises she made. Gene shivered again and said to himself aloud "Great job dumbass. Now you're horny and depressed." But this didnt stop him from falling asleep under the tree, dreaming of her.


End file.
